After Eternity Has Come and Gone
by Fyliwion
Summary: AU What do we do when we stand alone and forgotten in a world that slowly falls to pieces around us? What happens when the last of those we love dies? What remains of the shell of our lives when reality shatters? [MK AokoKaito]


Title: **After Eternity Has Come and Gone  
**Author: Fyliwion  
Word Count: 10845  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Violence, minor language  
Disclaimer: Not mine… None of the charries and what not  
A/N: I started this way back in February mebbie even further back- since then its changed several times- Figured I'd post it in honor of Lurker's Day XD So Happy Lurker's Day!

_Desolation. _

The land stretched for miles on end with nothing but sand and gravel. Above the sun beat down glistening dully on the half buried monuments, buildings that cracked and lay as ruins in the continual wasteland. Once green forests and mountains, all gone beyond any recollection of man. The land now barren of everything, but the black dirt that blew in fragments on the scorching wind.

It was seashells and remnants of sea life that lay past the decaying towers in the desert. The strong gusts had brought them to the surface only so they could be hidden once again under the layers of sediment that came with the constant sandstorms. There had been a sea years past, but it had long since dried up to become part of the never ending desert. Rumors held that there may have been an ocean on the other side of the wasteland, something that held water and still remained as a reminder of the once thriving coast that lay there, but most who traveled never found out.

All who had dared to cross never returned.

But then very few dared try to step foot near the ruins, and years would pass without the footsteps of man ever coming to the ever changing sands. Of course there were always those who tried, and so too came a shadow emerging on the horizon like a mirage rising from the sand dunes. A young man no older than his mid-twenties continued on foot through the scalding heat. His neck and face were covered by a thick burnoose, the clothing reminiscent of some older age when gypsies and caravans once trekked through deserts less harsh then the ones that made up the world now. The device had been made to keep him from the oven that was the sea of sand, and while it was rustic some how fit the man's build. He was impossible to read, everything hidden about him as he was too covered to tell much past his build, except for his azure eyes. Windows that flashed furiously between the opening created by the hood, and filled with grief and regret.

But clearest of all was the pain that was etched into them, the type that could only be gained through eternity of suffering.

The man walked like a ghost, dressed completely in white and stark against the black sands that swirled with each step he took. He glided over the sea life, the bones, the harsh clicking of crumbled glass. He slid across the desert making his way towards the ruins that lay covered by sand and sun, not stopping until he'd come just before the largest of the buildings- pitted and blackened by the constant waves of dirt that flew across the edge.

He dropped to his knees slowly at the base of one of the buildings. The ruin shining slightly under rust and layers. Slowly his hands dropped as fingers buried themselves in the harsh dirt that tore at his flesh. He pushed away the debris digging with a fierce purpose not stopping for anything. His face was set, completely devoid of emotion, the motions were mechanical as though he had done this before on more then one occasion.

Minutes turned into hours as the time passed steadily on- yet to him it lasted little more then a moment. After a time the sun began to set, dipping over the hills and turning from yellow to an orange to a deep red painting the sky like blood.

His fingers were rubbed raw, perspiration running down his face as the night took hold and the moon shown down illuminating the sky like a lone maiden. The man dug harder but stopped as something gave way underneath his fingers- It was past midnight as he turned over the last of the dirt and left over glass. Underneath the sediment and the stones, under the shadows of ruins that most the few men no longer even remembered the civilization they belonged to, underneath it all a glimpse of red light danced against the sands-

Glimmering fiercely through the shifting sands.

A stifled cry managed to escape from his lips, the burnoose falling from his face and past his shoulders as he dug with a renewed fury. Frantically he scrapped back the earth as a type of hysterical laugh bubbled from his lips- the sound completely alien to a land ruled by nothing but shadows and wind. It floated like an phantom song- a memory from some other time when the last of the ruins around him had stood proud. A time when the gravel and the sand rose as buildings and homes that held people-

But here in the desert the laughter sounded as the lone cry of a lost man.

Still his fingers never stopped their frantic work. The madness that had taken hold never changed his face, never gave him the semblance of humanity. It brought a light to his eyes, but the movements were steady and planned and in the end they paid off.

It faded away as torn bloody hands reached down and grabbed the object of his desire, tightening fast around a small stone.

A stone that shone blood red in the moonlight.

A stone that as the man held it high above his head illuminated the whole of the desert, that caused each grain of sand, each ruin to glow with an unholy light and painted a picture of what was-

Or more importantly what could have been.

"Its you." He whispered. The laughter had finally ceased and become replaced by something unearthly instead. A coldness, an emptiness that was wrought with sadness and a set of eyes that never left the perfect surface- for after all the centuries he didn't dare.

The orbs marveled at how simplistic, and yet amazing the stone seemed to be- how cold and meaningless. "It's you..." his voice was made of steel at the words no trace of awe to be found. "Damn you. It's you." He watched it bitterly, anguish from years past glinting across his face as he stared up at it. Anger formed as he clutched the gem, "I found you... I told you I would see you again and in the end I did. Whether the world had faded or become reborn... I swore in blood and here I am." he told her coldly. "Just like our last meeting, only I won't make the same mistake again."

He brought the gem down and leaned over to the ground brushing away some more of the dirt. After a few minutes he managed to unearthed a metal plaque or what appeared to be the top of one, he supposed that the plate had once named the building or place though the etching had long sense been scoured away; however, it was untouched from rust and still seemed new. Thankfully it also appeared to be quite strong. He laughed again fingers tracing the design, "Good enough"

Once again he lifted the gem high to look at it above him, letting the moonlight pour through the center "I'm doing what I should have done years ago. Do you understand me Pandora? I'm finishing the job that needed to be done when I first saw you. I will see that all those wrongs you've committed, all those murders called in your name are avenged- Do you hear me?"

From under his clothes he pulled out a small silver gun. The piece was an artifact, something from a different age. A weapon was designed to harm rather then kill, and shoot cards not bullets. The thing was a relic from centuries ago, yet the phantom raised it with familiarity and pride.

He set the gem down on the glistening metal watching its beauty as it sparkled innocently in the light. But for all its shimmering light the red rays still reminded him of nothing but blood. Drops falling from heaven and pooling to the ground around him. Blood that washed over his white garb, and clothed him in the sins of an entire race.

He took a deep breath feeling his pain rise quicker before he gripped the handle of the gun and slammed it into the surface of the stone.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Each hit held more power and more fury as he glowered at the damned gem- the stone itself growing brighter and brighter as though it would burst. It shown and quivered under each pound before he let one last blow at the thing-

"Pandora! My score is complete! Begone!" He screamed as fire began incasing the rock- and he hit it with the last of his ebbing strength before feeling fire sprout from the desert and surround him.

The gem exploded into a thousand shards as the heavens began raining red embers. The particles of dust and ash, sand made of fine glass and rubble shone with a light that was brighter then anything that the earth could ever hold. It blew up towards the sky becoming one with the moonlight as a piercing scream broke through the night.

A scream that ended eternity.

A scream that was never meant for the ears of any man...

And with his chains released, the last ghost of a world sagged to the ground just before the earth around him shattered...

"An explosion was reported last night at the Nero labs- According to eye witnesses, during the Kaitou KID's heist gunshots were repeatedly heard from within the building, when suddenly a loud noise was heard and the lab caught on fire and collapsed. Many viewers claimed they saw red light from throughout the city which seemed to be emitted from within the Nero lab itself- though what caused this phenomenon investigators still do not know. It is said the light was accompanied by shockwaves which echoed throughout the city and was reported to act almost as an earthquake- all those who were inside or around the building at the time are reported as dead- however police are still unsure of the whereabouts of KID. Inspector Nakamori claims-"

The TV shut off with a click. The woman watching it dropped the remote to tug at her hair looking worriedly towards the empty screen. After a few moments she walked into another room, and over to the bed that adorned it before sitting on the edge.

Her hands slid over towards the man sprawled across the covers, resting against his skin as she moved them up to toss his hair. She smoothed it gently letting out a soft sigh as she watched him sleep so innocently, or as innocently as her Kaito could ever sleep. Her eyes however glided over the bare skin checking his torso and arms once more for wounds... feeling a slight blush tinge her cheeks even after all this time.

As though he could feel her eyes on him the man stirred slightly under the touch. Before he completely woke up she leaned over and caught his lips on hers before she pulled away with a worried look, "Kaito? You wouldn't care to tell me what happened at last night's heist would you?"

The young man opened his eyes enough to see the mussed figure of the woman above him. He smiled up at her shifting enough to grab her around the waist and pull her fully onto the bed with him nuzzling her neck with a kiss. "Does it matter?" he asked moving his lips to her lips as though to quiet her. "Really?" He followed the question with another causing her to bat at him with a scowl.

He gave a laugh and kissed her forehead this time, "Don't worry- there was just a small accident that's all... I got out safely didn't I? Always do." He told her with a wink tilting her head to look up at him. He smirked teasingly as she was now pinned to the bed- roles nearly reversed.

"Oh really! Here I thought it must have done something to your head-" she didn't bother trying to move as she looked up at her grinning lover.

"Nope! And I can't let myself get hurt... after all..." he bent down taking her lips for his own. "I've got you don't I? How can anything go wrong?"

Aoko shook her head giving a laugh as she reached up and pulled him down to her into another kiss.

"Baka..."

_  
Red- It was all that filled his vision. _

Red flashes ranging from deep crimson, to blood, to a brilliant red that made up the sunset.

It was like a whirlwind of fire and flame that encompassed him and a searing pain that went with it.

He felt like he was burning from head to foot, being ripped apart by the tongues of heat that raged with the red wind.

It hurt. Enough to where he was forced to break a millennia of poker faces-

But he held his ground willing to pay for what had to be done.

If it gave the world even one more shot he'd happily give up his life…

What was left for him anyway?

What had ever been there for him?

"You need to rest" she set her hands on his shoulders, fingers dancing over them as she felt up his muscles before she began messaging them gently, carefully trying to ease the tension that lay in them.

"You've been working so hard," she leaned over nuzzling his neck as her fingers ran up and down over his spine.

"Aoko I think I'm close, but I'm worried." He bit his lip and she felt another knot form with the words, she moved her hand to loosen it as she let him continue speaking, "They're closer too. What if they manage to get a hold on it? I'm only one man… and if they find the jewel before I do? Can you imagine? Can you see the havoc they'd wreck? What they'd try to do to me? What they might do to you?" He leaned over almost helplessly nearly whispering by the end, "I don't know anymore- I just…"

"Don't give up Kaito.. You never give up" she told him fiercely. She continued her rubbing but her hands moved further down so she could begin unbuttoning his shirt for better access. Her hands reached and pulled off the offending material before returning to their ministrations. She shook her head, "Kaito you're exhausted… if you try to face them like this you're right… you may not have a chance. But I don't think you've had more then a few hours of sleep all week! You need to-"

She came to an abrupt stop when his hands reached up to cover hers. He gently held them still, head still hanging, "Aoko…"

"You'll stop them- I know it…" she fought to keep her worry from showing in her. It was difficult, especially now that her hands were almost shaking from her nerves. Every night she couldn't help wonder if this would be the time- if this would be the night that Kaito didn't come home. And sometimes it was too much, even though she tried to keep on a poker face of her own.

He turned wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Aoko-" he murmured again. "I swear… I don't know what I'd do without you." He raised one of his hands so he could run it down her cheek. It never ceased to shock him how perfect she was.. How unmarred and beautiful. She was the essence of his life- His everything. An angel sent to him out of the darkness. Looking at her sapphire eyes he shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

She smiled up at him eyes dancing with laugher, "You won't… ever. Surely you know that by now Kaito." Her own hands moved so she could lift her self up enough and wrap her arms around him. Burying her hands into his hair she pulled him down into a reassuring kiss, but was shocked to feel something wet on his cheeks when they pulled away. Touching the few solitary tears that had managed to escape through his mask she felt dread fill her, "Kaito?"

A quick movement and his face was buried in her neck. She could feel him shake slightly through his words, "I won't let them hurt you- you know that right? Right?" He kissed the base lightly, lips brushing her bare skin before moving to nuzzle her ear lovingly, letting the tears wipe themselves away on her hair, "Never."

She smiled sadly lifting his head up so she could look at him. She brushed the hair from his face and soothingly kissed his cheeks- ridding them of the last traces of the drops that had been falling earlier.

"I know."

_  
Thousands of voices screamed on the wind. A thousand languages all of them begging, pleading for him to save them. _

They wept in anguish, screamed for relief, rode on the wind.

They swirled around him and he fought to cover his ears with his hands, yet even that did nothing to quell the hellish onslaught.

His screams echoed into the night as he was swallowed by the storm of sand and fire… crimson light that shone and pooled about him like blood.

And all he could do was scream.

Everything was black, so dark that for a moment he wondered if he was blind. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was by himself. Completely alone.

He wondered dully if he was dead. His wounds no longer ached and that was odd enough- he should at least feel pain if he was living... He couldn't remember the number of shots that had been fired- Six? Seven? Every one of them had hit their mark.

He laughed madly before calling out to the shadows, "Is this death?"

An echo-

And then…

"No."

Dim light began to pour over him so as he awoke he could see what surrounded him- but more frightening than the dark or silence was the light and the carnage they lay strewn around him.

Everyone was dead.

Everyone that is except the woman in black who held up a gem before the man, laughing like the mad woman she was.

"Aw your lady did manage to save you then! Isn't that sweet! Of course… she lost anyway- but its nice to know that the tears work for sure.." the woman laughed again- this time it sent a shiver up his spine and he felt frozen. "But a couple shots and that was all it took to take the stone from her hand. Imagine! The irony. She saves you, I kill her, and you awaken to live all of eternity without your beloved. Its perhaps the saddest thing I've ever heard-" the woman's laugh was shrill on his ears- Another gun more brutal then all others with bullets going straight for his heart.

"Pretty little thing wasn't she?" the woman bent down and touched a body. She gripped the hair pulling the limp woman to her and stroked the cold face, "She begged for your life too-"

The woman looked at the body again and hand reached down as she touched the woman's shirt where her stomach was with a exasperated sigh, "Mmm pity about the child though-" Her eyes glittered and Kaito already frozen in horror stood in utter terror helplessly before the woman.

Vermouth grinned more, "Oh wait- you don't mean to say! She didn't tell you! Oh of course- didn't want to put you more at risk yet… thought it would be safer for all of you this way… and there she was begging for her family and your life…" laughter danced on her lips, "Shame you didn't manage to do the same for her-" the woman smirked eyes shining with an unholy light.

Kaito stared in agony before a scream ripped from his throat.

It would be said years later that the scream had haunted all those who heard if for the rest of their lives…

A scream of pain, torture and absolute anguish.

A scream from a soul being ripped apart within a living man who had no chance of escape.

A man condemned to purgatory for eternity.

_  
Red- more red- and the world shattering to pieces before his eyes. _

Whirlwinds with the sounds of the screaming people… the screaming… the dead..

It hurt so bad… and he couldn't help it… and meanwhile he could feel the world tearing itself to shreds like little pieces of glass- breaking apart into a thousand shards.

His senses wide awake even as he attempted to cover them. Aware of every move the jewel made against the wasteland.

He had thought he felt madness years ago.

Only now did he grasp true insanity.

"You're talking to yourself again Kuroba." The detective raised an eyebrow looking at the man who was leaning against his window uneasily.

"I have that right." Said the thief casually looking outside as thought deep in thought- almost completely ignoring the other man.

The middle aged detective ran a hand through his graying hair. It was more gray then blond nowadays- he'd be reaching fifty the next year. With the war it was almost a surprise it hadn't completely turned already. "Honestly Kuroba if you were going to take the trip to talk with me you could at least speak with me instead of yourself- People will think your insane as well as well as a criminal."

The thief looked at him this time with a bitter grin, "And I'm not?"

"Well I hope not yet at least-"

"That coming from blondie- I'm touched."

"Some of us have matured at least a little Kuroba-" the words were out of his mouth before the detective really thought about what he was daring. He was met with a flash from the thief who almost looked as though he was going to say something but fell strangely silent instead- turning to look back out.

"I didn't want to be this way."

"I know Kuroba... but you have to live with what life has given you... don't lose who you are along the way-" the detective shook his head. "Sometimes its hard to remember who any of us were all those years ago."

Kaito gave a nod looking back over as the Brit took out a cigarette lighting it and giving it a puff. It was Kaito's turn to quirk an eyebrow, "I thought those were illegal world wide now? Health hazard if I remember the news correct."

Hakuba shrugged, "And phantom thieves are wanted dead or alive- how does that make us any different?"

Kaito shook his head ruefully and gave a sigh, "Hakuba Saguru- a criminal because he just has to have smoke... sheesh I'm not even that low."

The detective just gave him a smile as he leaned back, "Now what about those papers?"

_Pain was becoming second nature. The way his body had been soaked into an oven- the way it felt like the sun had completely exploded around him. _

The worst pain of all came from his hand- or where he thought his hand should be... the one that had clutched Pandora at the moment of the explosion.

There was pain, and there were shadows, and there were the shades whose screams would never end-

The screams that echoed through his very bones.

There was a type of bitter irony that even she looked older then him. Of course she remained beautiful- her crimson hair still holding the same luster it always had, and never a line gracing the smooth skin.

She was remarkable, and could easily be mistaken as a queen or something unworldly; however, even the witch had grown into maturity.

"And you're as young as ever-" she finished for his thoughts causing him to meet her eyes before sighing dramatically.

"And no wonder they're discussing those laws to outlaw any type of superstitions and those who practice them. I take it you heard of the witch burnings in the west?"

"Well your cheery" she said smirking at the thief. "I guess I'm not as lucky to assume that you've finally changed your decision to live like a priest... I daren't say monk because I think most of them would have been less chaste then you are."

"And you haven't found a way to undo immortality- well then I guess that makes both our lives ruined for another day. Cheers!" he downed the glass of wine he was holding before fingering it thoughtfully.

Akako scowled, "Kuroba I'll have you know that that particular bottle is from at least 100 years before your birth... making it more then a few centuries old-"

Kaito grinned, "And I don't know that? Give me a break, its rare I can even steal a bottle of the stuff from the government anymore since the vineyards were made illegal... alcohol on a whole has been-" he snorted, "Ironic ne?"

"Vermouth must be besides herself" the witch said in reply.

Kaito grew quite face stone and the witch looked at him curiously, "She is why you came is she not? You wanted to find her- and the last of her contention... well I can't help you. If you wish to know the truth my magic's waning anyway- the worlds in too much turmoil- oh don't look at me that way I know precisely what you saw when you came in. Don't worry I don't plan to die anytime soon... another century two at least- After all I still have to catch myself a thief correct?"

"Akako-" his voice held a warning.

"I know. I know... But a maiden can have her dreams... but my magic's barely strong enough to keep up that- you my have noticed my door warden left a few years back. Well that's why."

"So basically-"

"So basically Kuroba... you're the last one left. And in the end it all comes down to you. Whether we live or die- whether the world survives this onslaught, whether you ever see Aoko-chan again..."

"But just remember Kuroba-" she reached over to him raising up his chin to an almost indecent closeness. He never shifted but simply held her gaze.

"No one can bring back the dead."

_  
He wondered if eternity had come and gone. If evermore had lasted forever and he was somehow stuck in the in-between of pain and agony. _

The way his soul felt completely black.

The way the world appeared to be encased in rubies.

The way mother earth seemed to scream for redemption as she was killed before his very eyes.

He'd opened Pandora's Box- and the screams were the furies he'd released.

The pains of a world he'd visited so long ago-

But maybe-

"War has been officially announced on a world wide scale. The Black Federation has now taken control of most of eastern Europe and has allied with both China and the Middle East. Bombings have been continuous throughout the US leaving the countries citizens as refuges on the boarders of Canada and Mexico. Japanese citizens still remaining on the main island are being told to seek refuge in Australia along with the other free countries remaining in the Asian Confederation."

"Citizens are warned that word of a greater and stronger nuclear attack than the ones before are set to occur- and that they should take all precautions when journeying to their shelters. Citizens must be prepared for this- and are asked to gather what they can and head towards the airships that are patrolling the main cities. They are loaded to protect you from the bombs should they go off. We ask that women and children would-" the Plasagram shut off as a black screen took the pictures place. He no longer cared about the war, or the bombs, or anything that the news cared to offer him.

He dressed in his KID uniform easily- with a speed and precision that could only be formed after years upon years of practice. As he adjusted his cloak and reached for the white top hat, he stepped over to the window and looked out upon the horror that was Tokyo.

He could see for miles unblocked, all that was left piles of rubble, slums, and his building- The remains of his would be more appropriate but at least it was standing. There were a few of them- older and nicer homes that had lasted longer then the rest by some miracle of engineering.

The thief looked back to the TV musing, "Does she honestly believe she'll outlast the explosion? Even with the jewel powering it?" He shook his head setting the hat on his head before pulling out the monocle. He sounded somewhat detached but his voice was one of scorn and emptiness- not hate or feeling. Too much time had passed to survive with any sort of emotion.

"Its useless" he murmured coolly as he sorted through his things. His eyes looked out over at the city and he looked away quickly face a frozen mask.

He continued to pack when his fingers touched the last of his things- a small item most would let go unnoticed. A photograph.

The object was a relic, still in its original form, untouched by time and one of perfection. To find or even have heard of a photograph was rare enough, after all most had been burned or destroyed with the radiation from the bombs. People left them behind as they fled- and they'd become so obsolete anyway people no longer cared about the last remnants of another generation.

Eyes barely glanced at the woman who was ensued in a avid chase with what use to be called a mop in the picture. In front of her, a young man was trying to dodge a swing, obviously him at perhaps 16 instead of the early twenties he looked to be now. Him except that the boy's eyes sparkled and a smile graced his face in the captured- something that hadn't been seen on him for over a century at least.

A beautiful young woman and a dashing young boy who was a shadow of the man. The man who was holding the picture as though it was all he had left in the world.

And in many ways it was.

"Why?" he asked softly before pocketing the picture.

He looked up, eyes dead, before adjusting his wings and taking a deep breath leapt from the window into the horror that waited below.

_  
Some were familiar, the voices and shadows hidden in the red light- he could recognize figures that reached out to him… recognize the faces that may have just been hallucinations. It was so red… like fire… like crimson tongues reaching up at him…. _

He felt like he was dying…

He felt like his soul was being torn apart and blown to the wind.

If only…

He fought through the rubble. The area was eerily silent and the only thing to be seen for miles were ruins, nothing but the wind and sound of crumbling stone. It seemed that hours had passed but finally with raw and aching hands he pulled the last of the debris aside and uncovered a single only marginally cracked stone. Symbols covered the front, calligraphy that had been nearly forgotten and rarely ever seen in the past centuries.

Calligraphy that has forsook when cultures were laid to waste and the world became one.

His fingers brushed the stone clean, using his sleeve to wipe off the mud and dust before lowering his head almost in prayer. Facing the stone he whispered softly towards it, "I'm sorry koishii- I would have come sooner, but- I was afraid someone might take notice and ruin your haven-" the land had belonged to him for ages now. It was the only thing that kept them from tearing it up and building over her grave as they did the rest of the cemeteries and memorials across the world. In that society there was no room for sentiments.

"It was difficult getting back koishii- since the land is now labeled as a wasteland. Though… truthfully I have to wonder if the west even exists any longer. When I left they were dropping bombs again- and I don't know how much longer the country will last through the constant terror." His hand brushed the base of the grave gently as he sighed. Raising his hand up a rose emerged from midair, and he appeared to stare at it for a moment.

"Would you believe that roses are considered extinct now? Most died in the blasts- but I still manage to hide a few tricks up my sleeves… I have to wonder if maybe they just think so... can't believe that such beauty and perfection could exist in a world like this."

His words were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking in the silence of the disaster area. One step, then another, and another- clip-clip-clip over the stones as the individual came up behind him.

He spoke first, "Why are you here?" but even as he spoke them they sounded dead in the air.

If they were dead; however, then the woman that answered was decaying. Hoarse and jagged the woman who stood there was skeletal and corpse like. Skin waxy, hair limp, and there was a thick make up covering her sullen figure. Death hung over her like a cloud, thick and obtrusive, carrying her to the gate of damnation.

She looked as though she would turn to dust at any moment.

"Ah you are here- Well you look as healthy as ever" she noted dryly.

The man sighed, "I didn't use my life force to destroy the world did I? Really- I can't help but believe you deserve to rot alive." He looked up at her coldly, "Don't you have the gem? I'm surprised you didn't use it for more youth."

She laughed and sounded worse then before "Lost it- Somewhere in the desert that was the Sea of Japan. . . I think. Or maybe in Osaka… or Tokyo… or Beijing for all I remember. It was here though- promise you that- of course by now it might be all the way to the America's- Did you know that they say the desert stretches that far now?"

"Why tell me? So I can go look for it? Ah well nothing better to do- 'Least I'm not rotting alive-" he said dangerously.

She scowled, "I know I'm dying. I can feel the jewel draining me each day. I couldn't help but come check to see if you were the same…"

The thief threw her a grin, one of the first in over a decade. "No such luck.

"Sorry to disappoint- ah well if that's all I'll go back to searching-" he stretched, throwing a glance at the grave and then eyes meeting hers. No pity or remorse in them, only a certain satisfaction. "I'd watch out if I were you- I understand there's several packs of wilders still around in these areas- but then you just had to have the world given to you on a platter didn't you? Only right your subjects should come searching for their Queen. Forgive me if I don't wish you luck… Though I do hope you enjoy the last of your glorious kingdom." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue as he waved his arms at the horrors around them.

The woman's eyes met his like fire-

But the thief simply turned and left her standing in the dark the black queen standing on her throne.

Awaiting the end.

_  
This time it was his turn to die- his bones were melting and his skin was burning off of him. The whole world erupting in fire and flame.. The whole world falling apart at the seams. _

But against the pain and the need to scream out against it- he couldn't help but look forward to whatever came… and perhaps he may have even gained a rest from all his work and hardships.

Perhaps his Aoko would receive a happier and better life-

Perhaps the world would have another chance against all hopes…

Perhaps they'd all have a second chance... he knew that his price had been paid- that he'd get no rewards for a eternity of hell- but then he only asked for one thing.

For Aoko to live happily-

To grow old and happy with children and a home and a husband who loved her even if it wasn't him.

If he had only one wish perhaps it would allow him to wipe the last millennia clean...

He was only dully aware when the heat cooled and the crimson slowly drifted into a deep and wanted blackness praying simply that maybe somewhere he could find peace, and never hearing a soft murmur of pity that let him to float calmly into nothingness.

"I killed him. Oh God. I killed Kaito..." There was a soft voice slowly rising to a frantic that pierced through his throbbing headache.

"You Baka!" screamed the voice causing him to wince. It sounded familiar if only vaguely- something from a dream or was it a memory? Perhaps he was imagining it... so many people and so many who sounded the same. Only this one just kept going on..

"You weren't suppose to actually get HIT with the mop! Idiot! When did you ever let me actually come even close! You aren't suppose to just stop like that."

He was barely paying attention to the voice- he wasn't listening to the person's words anyway. His body burned and ached liked it'd been pulled through hell and back- though on a second thought perhaps it had. He let out a small groan giving in to it... poker face be damned- Since when did he care about others anyway?

There was a small gasp from where ever the annoying voice was... he could tell the chick was about to go off on a tangent again and mentally wished he could get her to shush so he could actually remember what had last happened. Last thing he needed was another attack or the like while he felt like he was dying on a floor somewhere- Oh and there she went "I'm so sorry! Really! Please get up! Keiko- Keiko! Get the nurse will you! Oh don't tell me I actually hurt you-"

The voice-

It was strange but something about it jarred a thought in his mind. And for the life of him he had no idea why it literally strummed the chords in his memory.

How many centuries? How much time-

And what the hell had happened to make him feel like that. He'd been through over seven hundred years of constant air raids and nothing had ever made him feel like that.

Except-

The red. The nightmare. The horror... Wait-

He nearly opened his eyes before he shut them even tighter. The hectic voice was screeching more commands but by now he was completely ignoring the girl...

How could he forget? He rarely slept over the past century or two... no more then a nap here and there... of course he'd forget after that pass out. He'd traveled into the wasteland. Leaving the small remains of civilization behind and going into the desert.

He'd reached the ruins and then what?

Red...

That's right- he'd found her.

And then he was dying... Pandora should have killed him... she destroyed the world and him with it didn't he?

Of course he ached in too many places for that to be true... but he didn't hurt badly enough to be anywhere else.

So if that was true then just where the hell was he?

"KUROBA KAITO GET UP NOW OR I'LL-"

That's when he realized-

The person who had been talking about him hadn't been calling him 'Kaitou' but rather 'Kaito.'

And that was all it took for his eyes to snap open, on his feet in a defensive stance and card gun in hand pointed at the speaker with his eyes as cold as anyone who had danced with death. A man who was ready for anything.

What he hadn't been expecting was a classroom (at least that's what it appeared to be. It'd been before the last war since real schools had existed) full of wide eyed students (at least that's what he thought they might be) staring back in shock and almost fear at him. Late teens in full bloom- healthy teens who weren't starving from the lack of food. Who weren't injured or scarred from a bomb that had been dropped. Teens that were in a _classroom _and...

Speaking Japanese.

The Japanese language had become obsolete along with the other world tongues. Each country slowly forbid its cultural speech... those who refused to bend simply annihilated. For over five hundred years all languages but the "worldspeech" had been buried in the past- and even his Japanese was rusty. He could understand these students fine- but the only times he spoke it were to Akako who had burned at the stake centuries ago-

And a couple words at Aoko's grave...

Yet here were these students who could-

"How hard per say did you hit Kuroba on the head?" asked a male to his left. Kaito looked over hand still poised on his gun as he looked over to this voice leaving him to do a double take.

"Ha-Hakuba?" the words came out startled. Blond hair- Hakuba lineage features. It was all there... but which was it? Kyo? John? Robert? Shoshi? Kiero? The line had died out a few centuries ago like everyone and everything else he knew but this one rang different from the others-

"Yes Kuroba. That is my name..." the detective looked at him in distain. "You act like you've seen a ghost-"

"Maybe he has-" came an amused if not sultry voice on his other side. It sent a shiver down his back but he nearly dropped his gun at the sound. "Koizumi?" he asked words shockingly calm with the panic that had begun to rise within him.

If it wasn't for the hell he'd just endured with the destruction of the stone he might have already been floored himself. Between the pain and this type of-It couldn't be heaven if he felt like this, so then what the hell was this?

Either way he was also painfully aware he was going into a state of shock... another reason he managed to be so calm even with the poker face... If it weren't for a thousand years of practicing he didn't think he'd manage. After all who could face down ghosts of those who have haunted you your entire life?

He allowed his eyes to linger on Akako, running over her body checking every inch of the woman before calmly informing her, "I know you're dead." He barely breathed refusing to meet her eyes, "So is Saguru-" he glanced over at the detective before resuming his stance before her continuing at ease. "But he I managed to come to terms with long before- You were the last to leave. And I saw you- burned alive at the stake. I remember the feel of the heat when I came too late-- heh... when didn't I come too late? Always did."

The murmurs behind him he ignored, after all he expected them to come. Who didn't? He didn't even know where he was- and looking at his sleeve it was easy to see he was dressed similar... Whatever Pandora had done-

Akako's eyes flashed with a type of knowledge she obviously wasn't going to release any time soon but with a smirk she looked over her shoulder, "I think your last swing finally jarred any common sense he had left."

Kaito's mind was still reeling. Were they more visions? Like the flashbacks? Another reality that perhaps he had created? He didn't even know if he could touch them yet- the idea of that frightened him. Whether it was to see they weren't real or simply the idea of actually touching another human... He wasn't sure.

After all exactly how much time had passed since anyone had _really _touched him who didn't mean to simply hurt him? Or heal him? But the second rarely occurred anyway- and the first much more often even in a world where civilization was gone.

So where was he?

"This isn't heaven is it?" he finally asked softly and there was almost a hitch of fear. "Or-"

"Its neither heaven or hell Kuroba... and definitely not purgatory. Your in Class 1-B at Ekoda High... And any second now Sensei's going to walk in and decide you've officially cracked since your still pointing a card gun at the other students. None of us have the ability nor need to harm you- at least not now so why don't you pocket it hm?" Akako said it slowly as she might trying to coax an frightened animal. He looked at her warily before lowering the weapon a little and she waved her hand, "Aoko-chan why don't you take the weapon for-"

She didn't finish.

He swerved searching the faces of the students. Ones he knew but for the life of him couldn't put names to. Faces that could be from any generation, any century...

All except one.

One that looked nearly terrified, scared, and worried all at once. A face with eyes that glittered with tears.

A face belonging to a beautiful young woman clutching a mop with all her might and staring at him nervously.

_"Aoko"_

There was awe in the voice. Fear. Love. Anguish. Hope. Every emotion known to man seemed to float on the whisper- a whisper that was so loud every person in the room could hear it- but a whisper none the less. He said the name like it was holy, as if speaking about an angel.

She blinked at him mouth opening and closing before he cut her off again saying her name, "Aoko-"

Was it a nightmare then? A dream? A vision that had come to haunt him-

She hadn't walked in his dreams for nearly a century now- so why? Why did she have to come again looking so alive? So vibrant. Seeing the tears on her cheek he cursed closing his eyes, "I always hurt you don't I?" Some things never changed.

"_You can't bring back the dead. _" Basic rule of life. And this wasn't the afterlife so where was he?

"Kai- Kaito?" her voice had an edge like she was fearful he might attack. It struck out to his heart- regardless of her being a delusion or dream, ghost or shade, what it came down to was he really didn't give a damn.

It was Aoko.

It was _his _Aoko.

The last time he'd seen her was over nine hundred years ago, and he had carried her limp body to a grave he'd chosen. Hell if it weren't for the small picture he'd managed to keep with him by some blessing through the centuries he wasn't even sure he'd know for sure what she looked like.

Damn all, he barely recognized her voice- As a matter of fact he knew _Koizumi's _voice better then hers...

And that scared him.

It down right terrified him.

Whether she even existed or not, he had tended this... shade's grave for centuries. He'd brought her roses, spoken more words to her memorial then he'd often speak to other humans. For that matter he'd sometimes seen her grave more then he saw other humans. On a whole it probably wasn't the healthiest thing he could've done... but towards the end there hadn't been many other choices.

But there she was. A woman- no girl- he hadn't seen longer then some people's memories... apparently breathing, very much alive and standing before him.

And his heart was doing everything in its power to beat out of its chest.

_"Aoko?" _he said again this time his voice cracking and the girl looked at him nervously taking a step forward before scowling.

"Kaito... stop playing around. Alright we all know you suffered, but it was just a hit on the head! Don't act like I killed you or something! Baka would you just- eh?" she said as he took a step forward meeting her eye and hand _almost _but not quite touching her cheek.

Every nerve in his body strummed with fear. If he touched her she would disappear, become a mist or just another nightmare. If he touched her it would shift and she'd die again in his arms. If he touched her everything that had happened would happen again, and he'd have to see her die for the third time in his life.

Once was more than enough.

It never passed his mind that perhaps everything that had happened had just been a nightmare instead. He never doubt that everything he'd seen and been through had really occurred. He remembered every second of her death, every moment of his prison... there was no possible way he simply could have invented a thousand years of agony.

No nightmare could be that real...

Which left the fact that this Aoko had to be a ghost. Or clone. Or some other duplicate of the woman he loved- and whoever or whatever she was would simply fly away at his touch, and no doubt with the wings of some angel.

"Kaito?"

She pulled away just slightly, but the movement caused her cheek to brush his hand causing shock to run through him. His hand moved out almost like he was going to slap her, but rested instead on her cheek with such a gentle caress she almost wondered if he'd touched her at all. Feeling his fingers lightly run over her face, tracing the lines and her eyes- around her nose and finally fingering her lips a shiver ran down her spine.

It jarred something lose inside that she'd only caught glimpses of before, and she found that she'd forgotten to breath altogether. The act wasn't Kaito-ish... Kaito would never be so intimate with her... and the way the back of his hand glided down her neck was more like the touch of an old lover then a best friend.

The whole scene was completely inappropriate. They were in school, in class for that matter (even if Sensei wasn't there) and everything in her mind screamed that she needed to step away to stop this whole situation.

Except for the little difficulty that she was literally trapped in his gaze, and as cheesy as it sounded she was nearly shivering from the touch. It was like he _knew _her every movement, every nerve, every place that literally made her melt. Which was ridiculous because it was Kaito and while everyone may joke about them being a couple he'd complain as loud as the next person.

Of course that was the whole problem... the fact it was Kaito- and besides all her denials in reality she'd only dreamed of this sort of treatment.

Kaito meanwhile felt every mask he ever put up shattering, as his fingers glided over her face. Every line, every detail, it was all in place. He could feel the warmth, smell her scent, knew in the deepest of hearts that this wasn't a mask, or dream, or vision-

He knew that he hadn't gone so far as to reach utter insanity yet- and that she wasn't some hallucination his mind had created.

She was real.

Nothing could duplicate her so perfectly. Hell, even he in disguise couldn't put on that type of act.

It was her. The girl he was touching, the beautiful, vibrant young woman was her-

The next wall cracked, and then they fell-

"It's you-" the words were out before he could stop it. "Your alive. Your really alive. I don't know how but- Oh God. Thank God... _Your alive _" A half second later she was pulled so closely into the boy's arms to the point he was clinging to her for dear life- as if saying he'd never let go. She felt him burying his head in her neck and was in shock when she realized it was wet from only what she could assume would be tears.

"Kai- Kaito?"

"I won't let them take you again. I swear to God Aoko. I won't let them hurt you... I'll die this time. I won't let you." He was nearly incoherent clutching her in a way that would usually have her blushing if she wasn't so worried.

"Kaito what are you talking about? No one's going to hurt me... I'm alright see? I'm fine. No ones done anything to me and yes I'm very much alive... though if you keep squeezing me like this-" she tried to keep her voice but it was hard.

When he raised her head she lost what little speech she had. Kaito had cried once when they were both eight and his father had died. Kaito always kept on tight masks and once in a while she saw a flicker of something behind those eyes.

But the ones she was staring into held raw emotions that had seen more then any human should ever have dealt with- and the few tears that had escaped spoke more then words could even hope to capture.

It left her breathless.

"Kai-"

And lips cut her off.

Kaito had already broken every other taboo that seemed to exist so why not kiss your best friend in the middle of a class with others literally gawking (or handing over their bets as the case may be.) Why would it matter to Kaito that he was kissing her in a very public place, that was highly inappropriate and could be downright scandalous.

Was downright scandalous.

Mind you Aoko would have broke it off the minute his lips touched hers if it was for the minor issue that she was melting in his arms and somehow felt, well, complete in the way he was holding her like that.

What had started off as more then just a chaste kiss was so filled with heartache and something she could only imagine was the height of perfection. She also realized as he clung to her kissing her that there was more here then she'd ever imagined- and their lips met not in a first kiss of any type, but one where he _knew _her.

It scared her as much as it enthralled her.

He pulled away staring at her for a long time when a smile, a hesitant wisp of a smile that always seemed to mark Kaito appeared. It looked to her like one that had been ages since he'd grinned like that- and even in her stunned moment she felt something like a bond that clicked right into place between them.

She was more shocked to realize she wasn't even blushing, and on the contrast leaning into him as he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

It was as if she had been missing a part of something, and had just found it- and realized that whatever had Kaito so terrified couldn't have been just a dream, since inklings tugged at her mind surrounding the kiss.

She barely noticed as she intertwined her hand into his without even realizing she was doing so- barely comprehending her own actions and simply following something that was out of a dream. Yet as her palm touched his an odd sense of deja-vous flooded over her all at once, and she swore something akin to memories touched the edges of her mind.

She felt Kaito flinch slightly as if he felt the same thing, and suddenly she saw his eyes barely dart to the classroom, though to her it seemed as though he took every detail in before almost uncaringly wrapping an arm around her and drawing her away towards the door.

He spoke still staring ahead causing Aoko to jolt for a second as he said, "Koizumi we need to speak later. You know where to find me- and Hakuba? I'm sorry."

In a whoosh she felt herself escorted out of the room, but still in an odd state of calm before leaning slightly further into Kaito, "I- What happened Kaito? I… its odd but… I- this isn't some prank is it? I- I was scared it was but just now-"

Pain flashed on his face, "Did you see those glimpses too?"

She nodded and he nearly closed off again- but as she looked up with her brilliant blue eyes he sighed and softened again.

"Apparently I'm never going to be able to say no to you again love."

She stared at him for a moment eyes widening at the last word, but it was Aoko who was jolted when she heard him chuckle tease a lock of her hair at noticing the slight movement.

"Haven't I told you yet? Mmm guess this was when I was still in my perpetual… how do you put it? Oh right.. "baka" stage" he told her smiling the hesitant smile again. "Well then let me tell you now- and even if you wish to do your worst at least you know- I love you. More then life Aoko- and I swear I'll protect you even unto death if it comes to that, because frankly I can't live another eternity without you."

"Kaito-?"

"You probably already think I'm entirely crazy- maybe I am- but you have to know that… just incase. Last time I didn't get the chance."

She looked at him for a long while and then down slightly, "I… I should but- its odd. I mean- I think I've always loved you but just now, when you touched me it felt like-"

"We've done this before? Something like that-" there was the distance again and it made her afraid.

"Kaito. Please. Tell me what's going on? I- I remember something but I don't know why or even what… its still far away as though it were a dream. And… I know I should be mad at you right now but I can't because-"

He placed a finger against her lips and smiled again that distant smile, "Let's go to my place- though you may have to show me the way-" She looked to object again and he shook his head eyes sad once more.

"I need to tell you a story-"

_  
A soft glow of red surrounded them as she helped lead him to his house and he lead her to the unfamiliar room. So different from the ones the boy had been use to over the centuries. He sat on a couch... something almost long gone in the form it was there and holding the girl in his arms began to weave adventures that sent shivers down her spine. _

By the time they were finished they were both crying- and in the end holding onto one another felt a sleep pass over them putting all their worries and pains that had come to the surface over the years to rest.

And in the oblivion a gentle red light strummed chords that sounded nearly angelic softly easing all their sorrows and encompassed the two in their rest.

Two figures lay sleeping on the couch. One girl lay peacefully in the arms of a protective hold, snuggled into the crook of the boy's neck, of which they belonged to. The boy looked tired, weary, and almost worn as though he'd been through more then any boy had been through at his age. There were tear stains on both their faces from where they must have fallen asleep almost crying had anyone looked very close. And in their sleep they clung as though they would never see each other again.

The couple looked timeless on the couch- and like two star-crossed lovers who managed to defy the stars and create reality.

A voice laughed upon looking at the couple who moved slightly to come even closer, "Oiy you see this!" called the voice whose grin could almost be heard in the chuckle.

Kaito's mother entered the room and upon seeing the scene laughed, "Oh my! You leave the house to Kaito for the week and see what happens Toichi? I told you I shouldn't have gone with you on this last trip to Paris."

Toichi smirked before walking over to the couch quirking an eyebrow, "Look awful desperate don't they? And somewhat mournful- odd.. But-" he grinned, "This means Nakamori owes me quite a bit of yen." The magician's eyes twinkled.

"Toichi-" said the woman warningly and the man looked mischievous, "Well they do need to be woken up-" He bent down and ruffled his son's hair before smirking, "You know Kaito I have no idea that a son of mine could ever take _that _long to woo a girl. Really boy!"

Kaito blinked and stared up before nearly jumping up, and then realized he had someone in his arms. Aoko blinked herself and then paled staring up at Kaito's parents blushing madly.

The boy looked a little confused for a second and then grinned, "Awww! But Dad I managed to win her over in the end now didn't I! And I thought you were suppose to be home two days ago! What were you and mom doing in Paris anyway?" He grinned, "I know for a fact your last show was nearly a week ago…"

The man scowled at his son shaking his head ruefully, "Alright! Alright! I'll leave it alone- but it is good to see you too finally got together- I was starting to worry" he winked at Aoko who turned even redder as she hid behind Kaito somewhat.

Kaito's mother grinned and added in almost as teasing of a tone, "Mmm Welcome to the family dear!" before turning and pulling her husband out of the room as they gave similar laughs and started to head towards the kitchen.

Aoko buried her face in his hands when Kaito scowled calling after, "Oiy Mom! I haven't proposed to her yet! Sheesh!"

He felt something hit him aside the head and Aoko pouting up at him shaking her head, "Marriage?"

"Not 'till were out of high school silly" he teased settling down next to her on the couch in a similar position to before both feeling completely content, before Aoko suddenly looked startled and slightly down.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked tilting his head at her curiously.

"Mmm its nothing. Just- well when we fell asleep I had… well its funny but I swear it was the strangest dream- about you and me and it was odd but their were thieves and we seemed to have trouble after trouble. And what's odd it was like I was in two dreams at once- and felt so- real."

Kaito looked at her tilting his head, "You know? That's odd… I had the same one too…" he looked distant for just a second before laughing, "Must be coincidence… or maybe I've just been telling you too much about Lupin again ne? Remind me not to talk about how Lupin's love was shot before we decide to nap again ne? Makes for the weirdest dreams- but honestly would you believe that in the dream I was actually some sort of thief like him in this day and age? Thought it was kind of cool at first until it nearly came to losing you-" he scowled.

Aoko blinked, "That sounds like mine…"

"Really? Huh. That's odd…" he grinned. "Maybe we should try sleeping like that more often ne? See if it happens every- Ouch!" He rubbed his head where she hit him glowering.

"Stop being a pervert Kaito! And I don't think I'd want more dreams like that anyway- it was kind of scary… It seemed like there was so much pain and I couldn't-" his fingers touched her lips and he shook his head.

"Then we won't think about it ne?" He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek blushing slightly.

She nodded looking away bashfully as he chuckled, and he reached for her hand intertwining it with his and setting a rose that appeared from midair behind her ear with his other. He brought it away paying no mind to the birthmark he'd had on his palm that almost resembled something akin to an old burn scar… almost in the shape of a rose itself as though some sort of heat had seared it long ago.

"After all. It was only a dream- Right?"

_**A/N:** So. First off… The ending originally had Kaito remembering… mebbie it would've been better that way- however I watched Evangelion and mebbie it traumatized me so much it softened my heart. In the end I gave him a second chance- mebbie they remember later.. Mebbie it was all a dream. Take your pick. I know the fics odd- and I've tried checking it several times for mistakes and rewrites however I'm also impatient- I've had the thing working on it for 6 months so I gave in so if you catch more mistakes sorry XD _

_I'd also like to dedicate this fic to **Jeva-chan **Since her flood of fics lately have really been an inspiration to go ahead and make me want to finish editing and posting mine. :Hugs: _


End file.
